


The Witch and the Warlock

by Td03



Category: Enchanted (2007), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Td03/pseuds/Td03
Summary: Narissa wasn't alone. She had an ice warlock as her partner during her long life. As she spiraled in her obsession to get rid of Giselle, question is, is Jack helping her or not?





	The Witch and the Warlock

Narissa's eyes burn in contempt as the water sphere showed the revolting moment between her son and the girl.

"So this is the forest rat who thinks she can steal my crown," the crown that she had worked so hard all her life to earn! All of her wits and skills to prove herself to the king that she was worthy to rule beside him—only for a naive and stupid girl to take it after one look at her prince?!

" **NEVER**!" Her fire element triumphed the ambient water magic surrounding the cave and she turned into her animal form. A majestic fire-breathing dragon! "I **REFUSE** to have that little girl ruin everything! This is my crown!"

"Yes, yes, we all know Narissa."

Her long neck spun her head to look at the only person in the entire kingdom she lets freely walk in and out. "And yet these little girls still think they have a chance to be Queen!" She bent down to stare at eye-level with the immortal boy, who did not even flinch.

"How old are you now? You're gonna have to step down one day."

She stepped away from him and reverted back to her human form with a fire show. "But not to a land critter like her!" She dismissed the water sphere, unable to stand looking at the sappy scene between her son and the rat!

"You do realize you were a land critter too till the king married you?" He leaned back on the edge and fell down, but she knew him so well by now to know he was just messing with her. True enough, he float up and flew around the lake in the cave, spreading his little frost here and there.

She glared at him. "The king married me because I proved to him that I know exactly how to run a kingdom to prosperity! _That rat_ would only laze around all day and play with her little animals!"

The white haired Legend made a frozen path for her to walk on the lake. "Well, when you put it that way, it makes sense to get rid of her."

"I knew you'd agree with me, Jack."

He broke off the ice on the edge and trapped her in the middle of the lake, knowing she can just fly off yet still risking her temper to shoot a fireball at him. "At the expense of your son's heart?"

Narissa huffed, "He'll learn to move on."

"Ha! I doubt it. He's totally convinced she's his true love."

"Then we'll just going to have to find him another girl."

"Hmm, and if you die before you can find him a good one?"

"Then I'll trust you to keep an eye on him."

"Huh, okay," Jack let her grab the end of his staff and brought her back to the edge. "I'm just saying though, when you die, can I bring your soul with me?"

"To your haunted lake?"

"I like collecting mine and you collect yours."


End file.
